Faction High
by 46Fourtris10
Summary: Tris just transferred to Faction High in the middle of the semester. She falls for someone. Does he like her back? The mainstream Four/Tris story but as everyone says, I wanted to do my own. I really suck at summaries so read it if you want to know what happens! (AU Present Day) (FourTris!) (in this, Al is not the group's friend)
1. Settling In

_**A/N**_

**This is my secound fanfiction on this website. I may have not finished the first one yet.. (please don't hate me) but I had the random need to write another Divergent fanfiction but this time in the present day.**

**BEATRICE'S POV**

I'm surrounded by boxes that pile up taller than me. It's suffocating, being in my room but having no space at all so I immediately start unpacking. Moving from New York to Chicago was hard, especially because it was mid-semester. Saturday night, and i'm here listening to Fall out Boy whilst sorting through my dresser. Such an exciting life I have. I hum along the familiar lyrics of 'Young Volcanoes'

_"Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds_

_It's all over now before it has begun_

_We've already won"_

The music is so loud I'm oblivious to my brother's frantic knocks on my door. Eventually, he has to come in himself. I turn down the music and look at my brother, Caleb.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Lunch is ready. Mum wants us down."

I leave my half-done room and wander down the stairs, taking a turn to the kitchen. Our new house... no. Our new home is bigger than any of the others. It's probably because Dad has had a raise and promotion in his job in the government, resulting in us having to move around from city to city. I'm sick of being known as the 'new girl'.

"Hey honey." I'm greeted my by father in the massive kitchen. He has a plate of chicken and roast potatoes in front of him. "Have you thought about entering any clubs at your new school?"

"Dad, i'm barely done unpacking, let alone think of school." I sigh as I sit down opposite from him.  
"What's the point anyway? We're probably just going to movie again in a few months." I say that more to myself than them, but even so, I see my Mum turn away from the stove and look at my Dad.

"What is it?" Caleb piped up.

"Well, we weren't going to tell your until later, but this job of your father's. It's permanent." Mum explained. It took a while for me to process that fact. A grin suddenly spreads on my face involuntarily.

"Does that mean we're staying here?" I can't keep the excitement from showing. A nod from my parents was all I needed. I downed my lunch as fast as I could and ran upstairs to my now permanent-room and bolt to get my laptop from one of the boxes and hook it up to the new printer. I print a list of some of the clubs in my new high school, Faction high, and ticked all the clubs I wanted to enter.

_Basketball _

_Football_

_Soccer_

_Badminton_

_Tennis_

_Cheerleading (yes)_

_Track_

_Lab_

_Dance_

_Choir (yes)_

_Gym (yes)_

It only took me another hour to have my room just like the one back in New York, only bigger. I fell back on my bed and looked at my clock. It was only 3:30, so I decide to tour the neighbourhood for a while. I look through my wardrobe and pick out a pear of skinny black jeans, an oversized All-Saints sweater and black combat boots. I didn't bother with make up and just let my hair loose, falling around my shoulders. I grab my coat, run down the stairs.

"I'm just taking a quick walk around the place! I'll be back soon!" I yell at my parents, and before they could say anything back, I was out the door. It was the middle of October but it wasn't that cold. I took off to the left and started walking down the road. I found out that just one street away was a nice little coffee shop, so I decided to have a quick drink. I took a seat by the window and a waitress came up to me asking for my order. In a few minutes my black coffee had arrived and I was admiring the view of the orange-and-yellow leaves still hooked onto the trees when my eyes dart to a guy, who looked roughly around my age, walking through the door into the café. He has short brown hair, a set jaw when I feel the need to look away, my eyes are glued to him. He turns to me, and once I see his eyes I am lost in them. The colour of the sea, the night sky. His gaze is planted on me, which would usually make me feel uncomfortable, but he doesn't.

_Snap out of it. You don't even know his name!_

I break the eye contact and feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as I turn away from him, the mysterious, blue eyed stranger. I hear rustling and look over to see him sitting in the other end of the coffee shop.

I set my sight at the scenery again. Even when I look away, I can feel his gaze on me. Not knowing if it's real or not, I shift in my seat slightly.

_He probably has a girlfriend. A guy that good-looking must have dozens of girls swooning over him._

My thoughts are interrupted when my phone starts buzzing in my pocket. I take it out read what's on the screen.

_Caleb (1) message_

_Mum wants you home in ten minutes. See ya then!:)_

I hastily pay for my coffee and sprint down the block. I arrive at my new home just in time. As I step in, I see that most of the boxes have gone and that the house looked almost done. I go into the living room and see four people standing by, flattening cardboard boxes and throwing them into a pile.

Wait, that can't be right. Four people?

"Oh, hey Beatrice!" Caleb said. That got the attention of everyone else.

"Beatrice! Oh, how lovely to see you!" the man says.

"Sweatheart, this is Marcus Eaton. He's your father's boss." mum says, gesturing to the man.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Eaton." I extend my hand and he shakes it.

"Please, call me Marcus."  
I nod at him. He seems like a nice man. I turn around and run up the stairs, but still manage to catch some of the conversation.

"It's a shame my son, Tobias, couldn't come today. I'm sure you're son Caleb and him would have been such good friends."

"Well, there's always next time. And you say he goes to Faction High?" I hear my father say. "Likely chance Caleb will bump into him at school!"

I run the rest of the distance up the stairs and close my door. I kick my shoes off and lie on the bed.

_Who was that guy?_

My mind buzzes at the thought of him.

_What the hell, Beatrice. You haven't even talked to him!_

I argue with myself for a while but then I sit up suddenly.

Doesn't Beatrice sound too formal?

How would 'Bea' sound? That's what her friends in New York called her. Nah, too familiar.

'Trixie'

'Betsy'

'Betty'

'Tris'

Actually, I quite like Tris.

"Tris. Tris Prior." I whisper to myself.

* * *

_**A/N**_

**I hope you liked the first chapter. Wow that was long. Please leave a review telling me what you think and if I should carry on writing this story! Sorry if the characters seem a little OOC, I just hope it wasn't that obvious xD**


	2. Faction Test

I look at my phone and realise that it's still quite early so I decide to browse the school website.

_Welcome to the Faction High School website!_

_Home_

_About Faction High_

_Academic_

_Enrollment_

_Our Community_

I click on 'About Faction High'. My screen is loaded with different colours in different columns.

Here are our Factions!

Grey under '_Abnegation the Selfless'_

Blue under '_Erudite the Intelligent'_

Red and yellow under '_Amity the Kind'_

Black and white under '_Candor the Honest' _and

Black under _'Dauntless the Brave''._

Underneath all of that, there was a plain white box, with the words '_Factionless' _above it.

"What is this school?" I say out loud. Thought it may seem crazy, I find it kind of interesting. I hover my mouse over '_Dauntless, the Brave'_.

Am I brave? What do all these 'factions' have anything to do with the school? I sigh and close the tab with the school website and log onto my facebook instead. The secound my newfeed pops up, over 70 notifications clog my profile. I scroll through them, seeing that they are all:

'School won't be the same without you, Bea'

'Wtf do u expect me to do without my bff!'

'i heard the new guy is ffffiiiittt XDD still miss u tho'

'GOODBYE BEA U WILL BE MISSED'

'U left yesterday and im already upsett!'

'Promise we'll stay in touch, Bea!'

'Plz say ull visit us over the break!'

It's weird seeing status' like these form people I practically never talked to. Half of these messages are from people who never liked me, and only talked to me to criticize how my hair looked that particular day.

"Well, I guess some people are like that" I laugh about the fact that i'm talking to myself. I shut my laptop, took a super quick shower, changed into my pyjamas, grabbed the book I am currently reading ('_The Fault in our Stars'_) and lay in my bed reading.

The next thing I know, I wake up with the book in my hands, my fingers still marking where I last read. I look at my alarm clock. It reads 11:42.

_Shit._

I jump out of bed and run into my en-suite bathroom.

_Shitshitshitshitshit._

I wear my clothes from yesterday hastily.

_Shitshitshit._

By the time i'm downstairs, it's 12 and my parents are scolding me for waking up late, saying it's my fault that we won't arrive on time.

_I should have put an alarm._

We all hustle into Caleb's car. The engine roars to life and the GPS lays out the directions to the school. Once we arrive, I see the colours that were on the school website.

There was a building painted blue, one painted grey, another black and white, the other red and yellow, and one covered in so much black graffiti that you can't even read what's written. They all seem connected together though, as if some classes may be in other buildings.

The reason why we have to come to school on a Sunday is beyond me. Something about taking a tour around the school, getting our schedules and talking an aptitude test, whatever that was. As we step out of the car, I hear Caleb's sharp intake of breath.

"I know, right." I say. We look at each other, then make our way to a smaller building with the sign saying 'Reception'. Our parents walk in front of us.

"Caleb?" I stare at the floor.

"Yuhuh?"

"Are you still talking to Susan?"

His piercing blue eyes look at me, and I could swear that I see them welling up with tears but with one blink they disappear.

"No. She made her choice."

Susan and her brother Robert had been our neighbours and friends since we were 4 years old. Two years ago, Caleb and Susan started going out but when he told her that we were moving, she didn't take it too well.

I decide to end the subject there, mainly because we were at the reception.

"Hi, my kids are new here. Caleb and Beatrice Prior." my father says to the bored-looking lady behind the front desk.

"It's Tris." I say, confident with my new nickname. My dad stares back at me and mouths 'Tris?'. I nod.

"Tris Prior" he corrects himself.

"Caleb and Tris Prior." the lady says under her breath as she searches up for our profiles. The printer makes a whirring sound and she hands us our schedules.

"Caleb, it seems like you have enough credits to graduate this year. Same with you, Tris. You're classes will be for seniors instead of sophomores. Got it?" she says, looking up at us. We both nod in unison.

"Someone will be here in just a minute to take you for a tour around the school."

Just as she finishes her sentence, a man walks through the doors and my Dad smiles at him.

"John, it's been a while!" he says to the man.

"Andrew! It's nice to see you again." they shake hands as my dad introduces us and Mum.

"This is my wife, Natalie, and our children, Caleb and Beat- I mean Tris." he smiles.

"Lovely to meet you all. So, let's get on with the tour, shall we?"

An hour passes as John takes us through the school. My parents are deep in conversation with him. I then think of him, the guy in the coffee shop, wondering if he goes to this school, and if he does what faction he would be in. Those blue eyes, those deep, deep blue eyes.

"Well, it's time for the aptitude test!" John exclaims when we end up back in the reception.

"What exactly is this test?" Caleb asks. He always asks questions. Always does his homework on time. Always studies. My brother is a complete nerd!

"Not supposed to say, but I will fill you in after!" he says, handing us a thin booklet and gesturing us to sit down.

As I open the test, I realise the questions have nothing to do with anything academic. I look over at Caleb and he shares the same look of surprise.

"Well, I guess we better get this over with." I say. He nods at what I say, and then I look at the questions.

1. _You most want your friends and family to see you as someone who..._

_a. Is willing to make sacrifices and help anyone in need_

_b. Is liked by everyone_

_c. Is trustworthy_

_d. Will protect them no matter what happens_

_e. Offers wise advice_

_..._

_7. What activity would you most likely find yourself doing on the weekend..._

_a. Volunteering_

_b. Painting, dancing, or writing poetry_

_c. Sharing opinions with your friends_

_d. Rock climbing or skydiving_

_e. Catching up on your homework or reading for pleasure_

_..._

_ 23. When choosing your outfit for the day, you select..._

_a. Whatever will attract the least amount of attention_

_b. Something comfortable but interesting to look at_

_c. Something that's simple but still expresses your personality_

_d. Whatever will attract the most attention_

_e. Something that will not distract or inhibit you from what you have to do that day_

I finish the last question (q. 35) and look up at Caleb to see he is already finished.

Typical Caleb.

We hand the papers back to John and he gives them to the lady at the front desk. I am suddenly engulfed in conversation about how i'm settling in, what classes i'm attending, etc etc.

Ten minutes later, John has the tests back in his hand.

"I get that you two might be quite confused over what these questions are supposed to mean." he says. "Your answers in total will choose what faction you are put into. If you don't like that faction or the faction doesn't like you, you are assigned to become one of the Factionless. If you have more than one likely faction to be put into, you can pick from the ones that you got. We call that Divergent. It's very very rare but you never know"

It all clicked. I knew the test was vaguely familiar to something. They represented what the factions were. _Selfless, Intelligent, Kind, Honest and Brave._


	3. School

_**A/N**_

**Okay I realise that in this chapter Tris sounds like she's bloody schizophrenic but I just wanted it to be like she is doubting herself.. etc.**

First day of school. Yay?

My alarm goes off at exactly 6:30, but I linger in bed just to savour the moment. I get up after a minute or two and walk lazily to the mirror in the corner of my new room, my fingers combing through my hair. I look at my reflection and frown.

"Great. First day of school and I have the worst case of bed head."

I run into the bathroom to get ready and come out to change into my clothes. I then sit on my vanity and get to work on my hair, brushing through my knotty mane. I apply a light coat of make up, wanting to make a good impression today. I sling my black backpack over my shoulder and run down the stairs, only to see Caleb reading the newspaper.

"Fruit me up, Caleb." I say. It was a thing we have said to each other for a couple of years now. He throws an apple in my direction and I catch it with my right hand and immediately bite down into it.

"You can get into the car, i'll be right behind you." he seemed really engrossed in the article he was reading so I let him enjoy it for a while.

Five minutes later, he's in the car beside me dressed in blue. He rolls out of the drive way and goes through the slightly familiar road to school, though he still insists on the GPS because he doesn't want to get lost. We arrive ten minutes later. It's already packed with kids because there's only five minutes before school starts. Once he parks the car and agreed on our meeting point after his football practice (it was a shock for me that he actually knew how to play it) and after my cheerleading practice, we wish each other good luck and head to our separate buildings. I take out my schedule and see that I have AP French first. That wasn't so bad. I tried to navigate my way to my locker through the winding corridors with the map I was given a day earlier, but I find myself lost in a crowd of people. I stand to the side, hoping to make sense of all the room numbers. I start walking, looking down at my map when I bump into someone.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." I say, looking up.

And then the eyes meet mine.  
It's him. It's the guy from the café. He looks more attractive then he did before.

He's wearing black. Does that mean he's in Dauntless as well?

My heart starts beating ten times faster then it did just a minute before.

_Tris! Snap out of this. He's just some guy at your school. Nothing more._

"No, don't worry. It was my fault. I should really look where I'm going."

I really hope that i'm not blushing, because my body goes numb and all I can see is him._ I don't even know his name._

"I'm Four, by the way." he says as if reading my mind.

"Beatr- I mean Tris. My name is Tris."

"Tris. It's a lovely name."

Great. Now I'm definitely blushing.

"Umm, err thanks."

_What the hell, Tris. Stop embarrassing yourself!_

"I'm assuming you're new." he looks down at the map in my hands.

"You assume correctly." I say, trying to regain at least some of my dignity. I still can't take my eyes away. He looks me up and down and says.

"Welcome to Dauntless."

"Thanks." I smile. "I don't suppose you could help me find my locker, could you?"

"Sure." he looks down at the piece of paper. "Locker 59B. It's right next to mine. Follow me." he says with a slight smirk.

I trail behind him, pushing past people in order to keep up.

Four. It has to be a nickname, right?

I wonder what his real name is.

Does he have a girlfriend?

Is he a douche bag like most of the handsome guys?

These questions bombard me until we stop at the lockers. He opens his with ease whilst I struggle with the combination. In the end, I get it open and get ready for AP French. I try to find my map but it's not in my pocket.

_Great. You lost it when you were thinking about Four._

"Umm, Four?"

He looks up at me when I say his name.

"I'm really sorry to ask you this, but I can't find my map and I really need to get to my next lesson."

"What do you have now?"

"AP French"

"With Hallum?"

I look down at my schedule see the name Mr. Hallum underneath the subject name.

"Sure is."

"J'ai lui aussi bien. Suis-moi" (A/N French for I have him as well, Follow me.) he says it as if he's been speaking french all his life. For all I know, he could have.

"Merci" I say.

_God you idiot. You can say more than that._

But I don't. This time, he practically walks me to class, beside me instead of in front.

"So, where did you transfer from?"

"New York." my eyes are glued to the ground. Every single girl we pass stares at him. He can have any girl in this school, yet he is talking to me. We carry on with light conversation until we are outside the class. He walks in first but I stand outside, recollecting my thoughts.

_I think I just made my first friend._

I smile to myself just a little.

I walk into the classroom and go up to the teacher.

"Ahh, you must be Tris Prior?" Mr. Hallum welcomes me. He waits for the entire class to settle down and puts me in the only spare chair.

On a table of four (including me) between Four and a pretty blonde girl i've never seen before. I sit down and get my text book out.

"Hey! I'm Shauna. Nice to meet you. Tris, is it?" the blonde girl, Shauna, says.

"Yeah, hi." I smile, knowing I feel more confident now.

"And this is Zeke" she says, pointing to the only other person on the table.

"Sup?" he says nonchalantly. I laugh just a little.

"And last but not least, Four!" Shauna says with a giggle at the end.

"Yeah, we've met before."

"Oooh, you have?" Zeke teases. I can feel cheeks go bright red, and to my surprise, so does Four's. Just a little, but enough for me to see.

"Okay class, settle down, settle down. I'd like to introduce someone knew to our school, Tris Prior!"

Everybody starts clapping and I can see they expect me to stand up, so I do. I'm not exactly afraid of a crowd, but something about Four's presence just drives me crazy.

"Hey guys" I say as I sit down.

"I want everyone to make Tris feel comfortable in this school. She just transferred from.." obviously expecting me to finish off.

"New York." I say with a small smile. Someone in the other end of the class room whoops.

"Now, for the actual work."

I can hear half the class groan at that, even me.

I feel like I fit in already.

_Let's see if you make it through the rest of the day._

"You will be working in groups of four, so basically the groups you're sitting in." he says. Me? Working with Four? This isn't going to turn out well.

"You are going to write a three page essay about the people you're sitting with. You have to include details if you want a good mark. Oh, and this counts for half of your end-of-year grade."

Now the whole class moaned, especially me. First class and I already have an assignment.

_With Four._

Maybe that won't be so bad. There is still Shauna and Zeke, but I can see they are caught up talking to each other.

'They would make a cute couple' I think. The bell rings and I gather up my books to walk to my next class, which happens to be History. I find my way quite easily, due to the fact that the room is in the same corridor as my french class.

I walk inside and walk up to the front desk once again. The teacher behind it smiles at me.

"Tris Prior?" she says to me.

"Sure is" I smile at her.

"Well, I'm Miss Wu, but you can just call me Tori. I believe I also have you for art later today?"

I look at my schedule and see her name under 'Art'. I nod at her and she shows me where to sit, pointing at a seat next to a pretty girl with dark hair with clothes completely black. She must be in Dauntless.

_Wow, everyone in this school is pretty. So much for fitting in._

She smiles at me when I sit down next to her.

"So you're the new girl?" she asks, giving me a grin that forces me to smile.

"That obvious, huh?" I say with a laugh.

"Nahh, not really. I just know everyone here and I don't remember seeing you. I'm Christina, by the way." she says, holding out her hand.

"Tris." I say shaking it. "Nice to meet you"

"Ditto"

The bell rings, telling everyone it's the start of the lesson. Tori stands up from her seat when Christina's hand shoots up.

"Tori, Tris doesn't have a textbook yet."

"Oh yes. I completely forgot." she says, dashing into the other end of the classroom and pulling out a new book from the cupboard. She makes her way over and hands it to me. I smile in return.

_A lot of smiling today, Tris. Get used to it if you want to make a good impression._

I feel like that side of my brain doesn't like me at times.

_**A/N**_

**Yay! Another chapter finished. I know this type of story line is overused but I always wanted to try my own one, so yeah. I hope you liked it and please review!**


	4. Class

I zone out after a few minutes, vaguely taking notes and talking to Christina. She speaks so fast and she says everything in one breath. I wonder how. We only met today and we talk like we've known each other our whole lives.

"So, who have you met so far, then?" she asks me, innocently. Even though I barely knew her for half an hour, I can tell this is code for 'Tell me who you like'.

"Well, _so far_, only you, a guy called Four, Zeke and Shauna."

"Zeke and Shauna are practically dating. Everyone knows that but them."

"I can tell."

"So what do you think of Four?" I can see a knowing smirk creep in. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"God, Christina. This is only my secound lesson of the day and you are already thinking of who I might and might not like."

"Well, I'm just curious." she says, holding her hands to her chest in mock hurt. She can't keep it up for long and laughs. I laugh along with her and then the bell goes.

"So, what do you have next?" she asks.

"Music" I say, glad I memorised my schedule from all the times I looked at it.

"Oh, well I have Spanish" I swear I can hear a little disappointment in her voice. I turn to walk away but she suddenly grabs my arm, making me turn to face her.

"Would you like to sit with me at lunch? I would love for you to meet everyone else."

"Okay, sure. See you then"

"Bye!"

And with that I walk away.

_Maybe this school isn't as bad as I thought it would be._

I turn the left and then I realise I have absolutely no idea where I'm going. I rush around, trying to find out where I am when I hit a wall.

At least I think it's a wall. I look up and I'm greeted with hazel eyes. They look at me, almost as if he's judging me.

"Watch where's you're going" he says menacingly, eyeing me up and down."_Stiff_"

He says it as if it's a massive insult, but the cold look in his eyes show that I have made an enemy. He is wearing black, so I assume that he is also in Dauntless.

_Great._

He pushes me aside, causing me to drop everything in my hand. When I bend down to pick them up, he steps on my hand, crushing them. I try not to show much emotion, despite the fact that my brain is screaming at me to turn around a punch him, and believe me, I was just about to do that when someone comes over to help me pick up my books. I shake my hand out a little, determined to hide the pain. The boy in front of me has brown hair and tanned skin. In my opinion, secound most attractive guy I met so far.

Secound to Four.

_TRIS!_

"Hey." he says to me. I don't blush like I do when most guys talk to me. He seems friendly.

"Hey." I say back.

"Just ignore Peter. He does that to practically anyone he thinks could beat him in anything"

"Well, I'll try my best, but if it wasn't for you coming over, I think I would have gotten into my first fight on my first day." I laugh. He joins in.

"Oh, so you're the new girl."

"Yup, and I would prefer you wouldn't call me 'New Girl'. I've had enough experience with that nickname and I think I like this school, so I don't want anything to spoil it." I say, hoping that I don't sound like i'm scolding him.

"Whatever you say." he holds up his hands in mock defence. I laugh a little.

"I'm Uriah, by the way. And you are...?" he waits for me to finish his sentence, holding out his hand.

_Seems like hand shaking his quite big in this school._

He is wearing black jeans, black top and black converse. Seems like everyone I met so far is Dauntless.

"Tris." I say, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Well Tris, if you ever need any help around the school, you can always come to me" he says, not like he's flirting. He genuinely sounds like he wants to help.

"Well, actually there is something. I don't suppose you could help me find where my Music class is, do you?"

"Of course." he says. "Do you remember the room?"

"Umm.. I think so" I rack through my brain trying to remember, when it comes to me. "MU3"

"Great. It's on my way to my next class. Follow me!" he smiles. He walks beside me and he talks about things that happened last year in the school. Once we get to my classroom, he asks:

"So Tris, want to sit on my table for lunch?"

"Yeah, su... Oh wait. I promised Christina I would sit with her."

"Oh, that's great. She sits with us as well."

"Awesome. And who is 'us'?" I ponder.

"Well, it's me and my brother Zeke."

Oh, that makes sense. They seem quite alike.

"Zeke's 'not-girlfriend', Shauna" he says with air quotes, and I laugh.

"Christina and her boyfriend Will ,Four, my girlfriend Marlene and sometimes Shauna's sister Lynn. I don't think she'll be here today. She will be at the field trip."

I hear my heart pound when he mentions Four.

_God sake Tris. Pull yourself together._

"Cool. I guess i'll see you then"

I turn into my classroom and find that only three other people are there. Four (and I just so happen to blush just a little when he looks at me with his deep blue eyes), Peter (ugh), and a girl that is flirting with Peter. She has a bob and a front fringe. Gosh. Who would ever like that piece of crap? Four is sitting on his own in the corner, playing something I can't really hear on the piano. I walk up to the teacher. She looks up at me and I could have sworn I saw a look of hatred in her eyes, but before I could think about it, it's gone as quickly as it came.

"Ahh, you must be.. Tris? I'm Miss Matthews. Unfortunately, practically all of our class is on a club field trip today, you won't get to meet many people other than Four, Peter and Molly" she says, pointing to each one of them in turn. Peter and Molly are oblivious to the fact that the teacher is eyeing them coldly, obviously not amused with their PDA (Public Display of Affection).

"You will work with Four for today, and most likely for the rest of the year as the only spare seat in the classroom, when it is full, is next to him."

I nod and try to do my best to hide the smile that is slowly forcing it's way onto my face. I sit next to him, now being able to tell he is playing Für Elise on the piano. He stops as I sit down and stares at me.  
"That was cool, what you were playing." I say, gesturing to his fingers still placed on the piano. He quickly pulls them away and places his hands in his lap, and I see a little red in his cheeks.

_Four is blushing?_

"So we meet again, Tris." he says, laughing at the end. I find that I am holding my breath and quickly breath out.

"Hey Four." I say as casually as I can. "So what are we supposed to be doing?"

"Well since no one else is here we can basically do whatever we want."

"Awesome"

I congratulate myself on being able to finally talk to this mysterious character without blushing, mumbling or getting shy. Well, I am still shy but I think I was able to cover it quite well.

"So, do you play any instruments?" he asks me. He looks at me again and I'm lost in his eyes, not for the first time. I realise I was staring at him so I look away and try to hide the fact that blood is rushing into my cheeks.

_What instruments can I play?_

The answer finally comes to me. I can play a lot, but if I say them all i'm afraid he'll think of me as a show-off.

"Umm, I play the piano, cello, violin, guitar, flute, trombone, trumpet, clarinet, oboe, harp and a little bit of the drums." I breath in as I just said that all in one breath. His eyes are wide and looking right at me, causing me to blush _once again._ I should really stop doing that.

"Woah." is all he says.

"What about you?" I ask, trying to push the subject away from me. He just stares at me before he answers.

"Well, basically every single one you play minus the trombone and trumpet."

I am just about to say something when I hear someone come up behind us. It's not exactly hard to guess who it was because the classroom is empty other than Peter and Molly.

"Looks like you two are really hitting it off. I guess loser and loser to fit together, don't they." Peter says accusingly, earning a laugh from Molly who was standing next to him. Now I can definitely tell that Four is blushing, but it's so faint that only I can see it. It quickly fades and he stands up surprisingly quickly.

"Why won't you just leave us alone?" he snaps. I wince just a bit. Even though I barely knew Four for a day, I can tell that the way he was speaking was reserved for people like Peter.

"Ooooh. Us?" he says teasingly, but unlike Zeke who had said that previously today with his eyes full of laughter, Peter says it as if it's an offence.

Not really, actually.

_UGH. STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM, BEATRICE PRIOR. Two people are picking on you and you decide to cloud your thoughts with someone you met just today?_

I see Four push Peter slightly back.

"Why don't you just pick on someone your own size, and by that, I mean someone who isn't twice as tall as you and can beat you to a pulp if you think of fighting." Four says, obviously meaning himself.

"Whatever" Peter says, almost sounding defeated, realising how tall and muscular Four is compared to him.

_Okay, I did not just think that._

Four sits back next to me, breathing out.

"God, Peter's a jerk"

"I can tell. This is the secound time he came up to me today"

"What was the first?" he asked, tilting his head slightly in curiosity. I hold up my hand a show him. It felt fine but once I look at it, I see it is swollen and red.

"He stepped on me"

Four just sits quietly for a few secounds. I put my hand down and he continues to look at me.

"Wow. I knew Peter was a bitch but this is just a little too far."

For the rest of the music lesson, we just talk. He seems agitated just a little when we talk about our families so I decide to leave it, not wanting to get on his bad side. The bell rings and we leave, not packing anything up because we didn't need to get anything out in the first place.  
"So, what do you have next?" he asks.

"Umm, I think I have Gym"

"Great. See you there!" he says as he bolts of in the opposite direction, presumably to his locker.


	5. We're Not Flirting!

_**A/N**_

**Guys I just want it to be clear, I am not American so I have no idea what it's like in their high schools so please excuse me if I write a mistake :)**

I make my way to the gym quite easily because of the signs that pointed towards it. I walk to the teacher who is standing in between the doors that led to the seperate changing rooms for boys or girls.

"Umm, hi sir. I'm Tris... Tris Prior?"

"Ah yes. Miss Prior. I'm Coach Amar. Nice to meet you" he says holding out his hand so I shake it.

"Your gym clothes are in your locker inside." he hands me a piece of paper with my locker combination in it. I walk through to the girls changing room and change into a grey tee which has red fire in the middle and black shorts with my white converse. Christina walks in as I am about to walk through the door marked 'Gym'.

"Well, you better hurry Christina." I say with a laugh.

"Oh don't under estimate me. I can get changed really quickly" she says holding out the 'really'.

"Whatever you say. I'll be in there" I point to the gym and walk out.

_Woah_

It's almost twice the size as the one back in New York. This gym even has a rock climbing wall in the other end, where the boys are standing. I see Four talking to Zeke, Uriah and some blonde guy. I smile to myself just a little as Christina comes out. She spots me smiling and she speedwalks towards me.

"So you weren't kidding about changing really quickly, huh?" I ask trying to avert the subject on why I was smiling just a moment ago.

"Soooo Tris. Who are you smiling about?"

"What? Who said I'm smiling about someone"  
"That grin on your face. It's really obvious, you know."

"Well, apparently not as obvious as you think it may be" I laugh as we walk up to a group of people. I recognise Shauna, but nobody else.

"Guys, this is Tris. Tris, this is Shauna, Marlene and Lynn" Christina introduces me to them, pointing as she says their name. Marlene as light brown hair with piercing green eyes and Lynn has a shaved blonde head with chocolate coloured eyes.

"Hey" I say. They smile back and were just about to say something when Coach Amar walks in between the two different clumps of boys and girls.

"So class!" he yells as all the chatter dies down. "I'm glad everyone is back from the field trip. We have a new student with us today. Her name is Tris"

Everyone looks to me and I smile, willing not to be shy. I have to fit in with the Dauntless, as everyone in here is Dauntless.

_I am brave_

I just have to prove it.

"Being the awesome teacher I am, I will not make you embarrass yourself by introducing yourself, so let's cut the crap and get on with the lesson, shall we?"

People around the room nod as he carries on.

"Today we will be doing a few basic team vs team games. The teams are as listed. Team A: Four, Christina, Tris, Drew, Lauren, Marlene, Will, Zeke, Matthew and Ciara. Team B: Peter, Al, Molly, Mona, Shauna, Uriah, Lynn, Emmy, Eric and Steve. Peter and Four will be the team captain. Team A line up here and team B line up here" he gestures to the line on the floor that is a few feet apart. I try not to think hard about being in Four's team but something about it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"First task will be sprinting from one end of the room and back. Captains, put your best runners at the front and your worst, no offence to those people, at the back. You have three minutes to do that" Coach Amar states.

"So, who here has done sprinting or track in a team or something like that?" Four asks our group. He seems used to taking charge like that. It seems cool. I get lost in my thoughts for a secound too long then I realise I should be putting up my hand.  
"I have" I say with more confidence that I thought I would have. She smiles at me and I smile back.

_No blushing this time. Well done, Tris._

"Anyone else?" he asks. The guy called Matthew steps up and so does Will. I hear someone at the back of the group scoff. Everyone turns to face Lauren, who's talking to Ciara.

"A scrawny little wimp like Tris running? Gosh Four you actually think that she was on a team before? Why don't you put her last and find someone else to go near the front" Lauren says. She rolled up her already-short shorts so it looks like she doesn't have anything other than her shirt on, which also has the flames on it. Must be Dauntless. I roll my eyes and inwardly sigh at her already slut-iness.

"Like you?" Four says walking up to her. "Well, I remember quite clearly the many times you fell flat on your face when running, Lauren."

I smile a bit. It's almost like Four is defending me. Isn't it?

_Tris, you have to stay normal around him._

Lauren just rolls her eyes and starts talking to Ciara again. Four walks back to where he was before and I mouth a quick 'thank you'. He nods and smiles at me and I can't help but to smile back.

"So, should we have the ranks as Will, Matthew, Tris, Christina, Zeke, Marlene, Drew, Ciara and Lauren?"

"What? Why is Christina in front of me?" Zeke says fake pouting. Four puts a hand on his shoulder and he laughs and everyone laughs along with him.  
"Sorry, mate, but we all know that Christina can walk a mile while you run it and still win."

Zeke nods, acknowledging defeat. Why did he put me in front of Christina if he thinks she's really fast?

"What about you?" Christina asks.

"Oh, ummm.. err I kinda forgot about that"

"Come on Four. We all know you're amazing at running. Just come in the front" Will says. Everyone nods in agreement so Four just goes first. I look over to the other team and see their order.

Eric, Peter, Steve, Shauna, Uriah, Lynn, Molly, Al, Emmy.

I'm going up against Shauna. Should be fun.

"So I hope you all have your ranks sorted!" Coach yells as he walks from where he was sitting in the indoor bleachers. Everyone quiets down.

"First runners! Get ready to run! I see in this case it is Eric and Four. On my whistle, you will sprint to the end of the room, touch the wall and run back. And when I say touch the wall, I don't mean stop three feet before you get there and run back, I mean literally touch the wall with the palm of your hands and run back. Is that clear? Well, on your marks"

Four and Eric lean forward getting ready to run.

"Get set"

"GO"

I find myself and everyone else on our team cheering Four on. Everyone else on the other team is rooting for Eric, other than Shauna, Uriah and Lynn. I can tell they don't like him.

Four touches the wall just a mili secound after Eric. Four starts running faster, catching up with Eric and soon enough he is in front but she catches up. They run past the line, as far as I can see, together, and bang against the wall behind us.

"Well, wasn't that just riveting?" Coach Amar smiles. "Did anyone see who won?"

People on the other team (other than the three) started yelling Eric's name but our team started shouting Four's name.

"I GUESS THAT'S A TIE" he has to shout over the loud yelling. He walks over the the whiteboard and puts a point for both team.

The next two races go on with each of our team winning one point. First time Will won, secound time Steve. Next is my race. Shauna seems really fast but I hope the odds will be in my favour, just this once.

"ON YOUR MARKS"

"GET SET"

"GO"

And with that I am running, faster than I usually do in races like these because I don't want people to see I can run and save that for running in competitions like state, but for some reason I feel the need to impress someone.

_Is that someone Four?_

_SHUT UP TRIS THIS IS NOT THE TIME_

I feel the wall meet my hand and I swiftly turn on my spot. I'm on Shauna's heels and with one push that didn't take as much effort as I thought it would, I am in front and past the finishing line, this time with Shauna on my heels.

"OHMYGOSH TRIS" Christina squeals as I walk back to her. "THAT WAS AMAZING"

I get pats on my back and a few claps. For some strange reason I don't feel out of breath. I walk over to the back of the line and see Four, Will and Matthew leaning against the wall.

"Wow Tris. That was amazing!" Matthew says as he gets up and walks towards me. He is standing rather closely so I just take a step to the side.

"Umm.. yeah thanks" I walk away, glad to be out of his reach and sit next to Will and Four. I see they are still out of breath. Just a little but it is still noticeable.

"Are you guys okay?" I ask

"Are you human, Tris?" Four stares at me wide-eyed. "How the hell are you not tired? You ran practically just ran a mile a minute!"

"Oh, haha i don't really get tired running short distances. I have no idea why, don't ask me but it doesn't really happen" I laugh it off, trying to brush the subject off me.

"Well, that was really fast. You're really good at running" Four compliments me. Did he just compliment me?

"Gee, thanks." I smile at him and he smiles back. Once again I am lost in those deep blue eyes. It's like they transport me somewhere safer, somewhere where I have no worries.

I am snapped out of my daze when the whistle blows and I see Christina speed off in the other direction. I look and see that her and Uriah are at the same speed. We end up winning and the Coach signals us off to the changing rooms. I take a speedy shower and get dressed three minutes flat. As I walk out I see Uriah come up to me.

"Wow Tris. Who knew you could run like that"

"Apparently, only me" I laugh. He seems really carefree and it's nice to have that in a friend.

"C'mon. Let's go grab some lunch"

Ten minutes later I'm sitting at a table with Christina, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Four, Shauna and Lynn. I sit next to Christina and Zeke with Four across me. I grab my fork and i'm just about to start eating my salad when I notice everyone is looking at my tray. It has water, a salad and muffin in it.

"What is it?" I ask. Shauna is the one to speak up.

"Your plate"

"What about it?"

"It's missing something"

"Which is..."

I see that every single one of their trays have a plate of chocolate cake on.

"So you guys are looking at me like that because I don't have a plate of cake?"

"It's not only cake! It's Dauntless chocolate cake!" Marlene exclaims.

"And what's the difference?" I say still not catching on. Everyone sighs and Lynn rolls her eyes and starts eating. Four slides his cake towards me.

"Here. Try some of mine" he smirks at me and I smile back. I remember that we're not the only people at this table so I take my spoon and after a secound of hesitation, take a piece of the cake and eat it. Everyone (minus Lynn) is looking at me waiting for my expression.

"Well damn..." this cake is Heaven. They all start laughing and I laugh along with them. I am about to take another piece when I remember that it's Four's plate so I slide it back to him, thanking him.

I start to eat my salad and when I start to reach for my muffin, Zeke stands up on his seat then on his table. Christina hastily tries to keep still a glass of water he managed to knock over.

"PARTY AT MY HOUSE THIS FRIDAY NIGHT YOU'RE ALL INVITED"

For a secound everyone around the lunch room just stares, but then the room erupts in applauds. Zeke sits back down and grins.

"So you're all coming, right?"

"Sure am" Christina seems really eager to go to a party. I start to shake my head but Christina just looks at me.

"No. You're coming"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Yeah, but we all want you to come, right?" she says addressing the groups. They all nod, so does Four and he looks me straight into my eyes and gives me one of his signature smirks.

"Do I have to?" I reluctantly break my eye contact with Four and give a pleading to Christina.

"Duh. Tris, now that you're our new friend you have to get used to stuff like this." Marlene says, smiling at me.

"What do you think Lynn. Someone other than me has to think that there is something other than parties to look forward too" I am determined to not admit defeat.

"Pfft this is what i've been trying to tell them since I met them, but nooo. They insist."

"See?" I fold my arms across my chest.

"Tris. Lynn doesn't like socialising, no offence Lynn" Shauna says but Lynn didn't seem offended.

"Yeah, Tris. You have got to come. You can meet new people." Uriah says wiggling his eyebrows.

"GOD GUYS. I am not interested in meeting anyone like that. It's my first week. I want to make friends, not enemies and certainly not a relationship"

"Fine, but you have got to come" Four says looking straight at me.

"And what will you guys do if I don't come?" I start to eat my muffin, annoyed because parties are not my thing.

"We will all sulk in the corner and cry until it's over" Marlene jokes.

"Maybe even cancel the party" Zeke nudges me with his elbow.

"Okay, okay! Fine. I'll come" Christina squels in my ear. "Argh Christina that was my right ear! I think i'm permanently deaf now. Thanks"

"Anytime. That's what i'm here for!" she gives me a quick thumbs up and starts laughing. Everyone else joins her. "But seriously. Thursday night we're going shopping. We are going to get you some new clothes."  
"Fine, okay." I give in. "Wait, what's wrong with my clothes?"

"Nothing, nothing really, but..." she looks me up and down. "You might want to wear something that people know of. What is fob?"

I am just about to reply when Four says something.

"It stands for Fall out Boy"

"And that is..."

"Only like one of the best bands i've ever heard"

"I never knew you liked them"

"Well, it's your first day. There's a lot you don't know about us"

I smile at him and he smiles back. I get lost in his eyes once again, just for a secound too long.

"Oooooookay then" Lynn breaks the silence.

"While you two are busy flirting, we're trying to eat, so if you don't mind, take it somewhere else" Uriah teases. I look away from Four and try my best not to blush.

"We weren't flirting."  
"Yeah, we weren't flirting" Four backs me up.

"Whatever you say, guys" Christina laughs and starts eating her cake. I ignore that and finish my muffin.

**_A/N_**

**Wow that was long. I hope you liked it. Please leave review!**


	6. To Like or Not to Like

_**A/N**_

**Sorry for the long wait! Here's the next chapter. It's reallyyy long!**

For the rest of lunch I keep out of general conversation. So does Four. I can't stopping thinking of him. For some reason, the harder I try to stop thinking about his deep blue eyes the more I get lost in the thought of them. My thoughts are interrupted when the bell rings signaling the end of lunch. I gather my things and walk out of the room, saying a quick bye to everyone.

"Hey Tris. Mind if I get your number?" I hear Christina say as she walks behind me.

"Yeah sure. Give me your phone" she hands me it and I put in my number. I try to walk away quickly but she stops me.

"Thanks. So what do you have next?"

"Art with Tori"

"Awesome. Same here. Walk with me. We have some talking to do."

I groan and roll my eyes. I know what's coming

"Okay. What is up with you and Four!?" it sounds like she's trying to whisper but she's not doing a very good job about it. At least not many people are around us.  
"Nothing. Nothing is happening. We're just friends. That's all."

"Riiiiiiiiiight. Quit acting Tris. I know you like him, and I know he likes you too."

"No he doesn't"

"Yes he does"  
"No, he does not like me"

"Tris Prior. Four Eaton DOES like you. _And_ you like him. That's that. He never talks to any girls, or anyone other than his friends for a matter of fact. He just met you today and he's talking to you. You must be special!"

"Christina keep your voice down!" I take a panicy look around me and see that nobody is paying attention to us, thank God!

"No. I will not keep my voice down until you admit that you like Four!" she says that just as we walk into the art rooms.

"Sorry. Class." Christina glares at me.

"Fine, but this is not over Tris. I will find out" she says as she walks towards her seat. I stand by the teachers desk waiting for Tori to come. She walks in as the bell for beginning of lessons start.

"Hello, Tris" she smiles at me as she takes her seat. I think she's my favourite teacher so far.

"Hey Tori. Where should I sit?"

She points to a separate desk at the front, in between Peter (oh great) and Marlene. I sit down and Tori explains that we have to draw what we would want as a tattoo. I get to work straight away but I keep getting distracted by Peter whispering things such as

"Why so Stiff, Stiff?"

"Your boyfriend Four isn't here to save you"

"Why are you ignoring me?"

I get irritated so I turn to Marlene and talk to her.

"So what are Zeke and Uriah's parties like?" I'm curious to see if it's one of those massive parties you see in the movies with drinking games, truth or dare, things like that. I've never actually been to one before.

"Well it's really loud. Very loud" she laughs as she says this and I join in. It's fun having friends on your first day of school.

"They start their parties quiet early, like 6 and they kick people out at like 11"

"Why?"

"We play truth or dare. It's so much fun because half of them are drunk"

"I still can't believe I said yes."

"Yes to what?"

"Yes to going to a party"  
"God, Tris. You're acting like you've never been to a party before"  
"Errr... I kinda haven't"

"WHAT? Well this has to be an amazing party. You have to come!"

I'm about to reply when Tori interrupts us.

"Girls, I don't mind talking but please at least carry on with the task"  
"Sorry Tori!" we both say. I look down at my 'tattoo' and see it's finished. I drew three ravens, one to represent each member of my family. The bell rings and I gather my things and walk out the classroom. I have personal fitness next so I ask Marlene where it would be. Turns out it's in the gym. I walk there and change into my kit yet again. I sit down in the bleachers waiting for my instructor. Someone walks in. I expect it to be him/her but they stand by the doorway.

"Tris Prior?"

I nod at the sound of my name.

"Well your instructor is a bit late today. Feel free to do whatever you want in the time being.

"Okay, thanks"

She walks out, leaving me on my own. I decide to practice my badminton serves. I find the racquets and shuttlecocks at the end of the room so I grab them and start setting out the net. When i'm done I start to shoot, making sure the shuttlecock doesn't go out of the badminton court. I'm so engrossed in what i'm doing that I don't hear the gym door open and close.

"You know you're pretty good at that" I hear an all-too familiar voice say. I stop serving and turn to see Four leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, well I hope I am, considering i've been playing for more than half my life" I smile to myself and begin serving again. "And if you don't mind, i'm kinda waiting for my instructor" I say to him. At least I kept my cool.

"Well, you obviously don't have to wait anymore"

"What do you... oh. You're my instructor"

"What's with the sad face? Not glad to see me" he teases.

"No, that's not it"  
"So you are glad to see me?" he laughs.

"I was just hoping for someone qualified, that's all" I say ignoring his last comment and thankfully not blushing.

"Oh, so you think i'm not good enough?"

I put my hand up in mock defense. "Hey, your words, not mine"

"I see I just have to prove it to you" he walks over to grab a racquet then he stands on the other side of the net.

"You ready to lose?" he smirks.

"I haven't lost a game in quite a while, Four." I turn and stand back. "Up to 11. Your serve"

-TIME LAPSE AFTER THEY PLAY THE GAME BECAUSE I CAN'T WRITE SOMEONE PLAYING SPORTS-

"Woah Tris" Four pants as he doubles over. "I never knew you could play like that"

"Well it's my first day. There's a lot you don't know about me" I say quoting what he said earlier as I jog over to my water bottle. I splash water on my face and the time says I still have a while so I decide to take a quick shower.

"We should do this again sometimes" I say over my shoulder as I walk into the changing rooms.

"Yeah, yeah we should" Four says as he goes over to the boys changing room. "Nice playing with you Tris"

I can't help but smile like an idiot when I get into the locker rooms.

_Do I like Four?_

How could I. I've only known him for one day. I decide to shake it out of my mind as I quickly dry off and change back into my kit. I have cheer leading try outs now. As I walk out into the field I realise how well funded this school must be in sports. The field is massive with bleachers at both ends of the pitch. There's a football field and a track that goes around it. I make my way over to the cheer leaders practicing.

-TIME LAPSE WHEN TRIS GETS HOME WITH CALEB AFTER THEY BOTH MAKE THE FOOTBALL/CHEERLEADING TEAM BECAUSE I CANNOT WRITE SPORTS TO SAVE MY LIFE-

I walk through the front door closely followed by Caleb.

"Caleb, Beatrice?" I hear our mum say as she walks through the hallway from the kitchen.

"Hey Mum, and it's Tris. Not Beatrice" I dump my back in the hallway, walk into the living room and sit on the new sofa.

"Beatrice or Tris. Either way, you still have to take your bag upstairs" she says gesturing to my bag.

"Fine, okay. When I go up" I lean back, my mum sitting in the chair opposite me with Caleb leaning against the doorframe.  
"Mum, where's Dad?" Caleb asks, his glasses slightly askew. As if reading my mind he adjusts it back to normal.

"Oh, he just popped out to get a few drinks. He'll be back later. Anyways, how was your first day of school? Did you make any new friends?"

"Yeah, plenty. Erudite seem to love me and it's a great place because my friends and I have so much in common. I can't wait for my secound day!" Caleb genuinely feels excited over school. He got the intelligence gene, something I lack at times.

"Glad you enjoyed it. How was football tryouts?"

"It was great! I got into the team as offense and I made a friend there too. He's in Dauntless but he seem nice. His name is Four. We only talk at practice because factions are not allowed to 'fraternise'" he uses air quotes on the word fraternise. I smile slightly at the sound of Four's name. He seems to make a good impression on everybody, even my brother.

"That's wonderful. And Beatr.. Tris? How was cheerleading tryouts?"

"Sorry? Oh, yeah it was really good. I'm the flyer because i'm the lightest girl on the team"

"You both got in, that's wonderful! Well, I better finish the food. You two go upstairs and get ready"

"For...what?" both me and Caleb ask.

"Ah I forgot to tell you. Mr Eaton, your fathers boss is coming over in around an hour. He's bringing his son along so go get changed and make sure you're ready by the time they're here"

"Okay, Mum. I'll be upstairs" Caleb runs up the stairs at I can hear the slam of his bedroom door.

"I guess i'll be going too" I get up, grab my bag and run up two flights of stairs two at a time. It's tiring having your room on the third floor but the advantage is that you have enough space for your own bathroom. I close my bedroom door and make my way to the en-suite bathroom, getting ready for quick shower.

Five minutes later i'm out and I dry off, trying to think of what to wear. I decide to go with a black skater skirt that stops just below mid-thigh with fish-net tights and a dark green button up blouse tucked into my skirt. To top it all of I set my black wedges to the side ready to wear when I finish with my hair. I blow-dry it and once it's dry I decide to curl the the ends of a few strands of hair. Due to the fact that I don't have a curler, I plug in my straightener and once it's hot I curl my hair with that. Twist and spin and twist and spin and twist and spin until most of the ends of my hair is curled.

'Should I put on make up?' I think to myself. Might as well if I want to finish the look. I sit down at my vanity and choose something simple. I take out my concealer, liquid eyeliner, mascara, blusher and lipstick.

Let's hope I can actually get my eyeliner even this time, unlike nearly every single time I tried it.

Thankfully, I finish my make up without an uneven line. I managed to do all that in twenty minutes so I get out my macbook pro and grab my charger for my phone. I start the charge my phone as I log onto facebook on my laptop, seeing that I have 4 new friend requests.

_CHRISTINA DEYES_

_(0 MUTUAL FRIENDS)_

Accept

_URIAH PEDRAD_

_(1 MUTUAL FRIEND)_

Accept

_ZEKE PEDRAD_

(_2 MUTUAL FRIENDS)_

ACCEPT

_FOUR_

_(3 MUTUAL FRIENDS)_

Accept

I grin a little at the fact that Four sent me a friend request, but now I'm curious why he doesn't have a surname. He must have his reasons.

I hear my text tone on my phone and see a message from Christina

_C- Heya Trissy ;)_

_T- Wow, no one has ever called me 'Trissy' before_

_C- Now i have a new nickname for u. Be glad. I dont do that do many people xD_

_T- I'm honoured._

_C- Hahah xD so wuu2?_

_T- Just being lazy. I have guests coming over soon so I have time to kill._

_C- Well at least u have something to do. I'm just being bored doing nothing_

_T- Come on Chrissy. There must be something for you to do._

_C- Since when did u start calling me chrissy? XDD_

_T- Since now._

_C- Haahah u gave me a nickname. Now i feel honoured_

_T- Well, you should xD_

_C- And nope. There isnt anything for me to do so i am stuck being bored_

_T- Well i'll have nothing to do when they come over because his son is Caleb's age, so we can tezt?_

_T- text^_

_C- Yeah sure and just to make sure we r going dress shopping on thurs after school, right?_

_T- Ughh do I have to go? I really don't like shopping!_

_C- Gurl i have got to change your ways. U cant be a girl and NOT like shopping_

_T- Well I am._

_C- I dont really care whether u want to go or not. U're coming either way. Mar will be there too_

_T- Fine but I get to pick the dress._

_C- Kk then, but u have to get me and mar's approval first_

_T- Fine, fine._

_C- Yayyyyyy! :D_

_T- Well I gotta go. The doorbell just went. Talk later?_

_C- Sureee trissy baiiii_

_T- Byee_

And with that I take my phone off the charger and run back down the stairs.

"Tris, honey could you get that please?" I hear my Dad shout from the kitchen.

"Sure!" I run to the door and fling in open with a smile plastered to my face. I am greeted by Marcus Eaton and...

_Four?_

My smile falters just for a secound but then in returns to greet our guests.

"Hello, Marcus. It's nice to see you again."

"The pleasure is mine, Beatrice"

"Umm, I go by Tris now"

"Oh my apologies, Tris" he grins and I invite him inside. He's closely followed by Four. I can see a look of surprise on his face but it's replaced with a slight smirk. I smile back at him.

"And this is my son, Tobias. You might have seen him around school"

_Tobias?_

I lead them into the living room where they sit down.

"Er can I get you anything? A drink? My parents are just coming"

"Can I please get a drink of water?" Marcus asks politely.

"Yeah, sure and you?" I turn my gaze onto Four/Tobias. Maybe he'll explain later about that.

"Umm, can I have the same please?"

"Of course. I'll be right back" I dash off into the kitchen and grab a big bottle of water and two glasses.

"Mum, Dad, Caleb you might want to go into the living room now" I say as I finish pouring water into both glasses. I walk back to the living room with the rest of my family behind me.

"Natalie, Andrew. Good to see you again"

"And you, Marcus. And you" My Dad sits on the chair opposite the sofa he and Four/Tobias are sitting on.

"Caleb, this is my son Tobias. You might have a few classes together?" Marcus gestures towards Four/Tobias and I see a look of confusion on Caleb's face, then replaced with realisation.

"Yeah, we have football practice together now"

"Well that's wonderful" My Mum begins. "Tris, why don't you give Tobias here a small tour of the house. Caleb still has some things to finish off in the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure. Come on Tobias" Tobias stands up and follows me out the door towards the hallway.

"Soo Tobias"

"Look, I would really appreciate it if you don't call me Tobias in school. I got everyone used to calling me Four"

"I wasn't planning on it, but why do people call you Four?"  
"Well, all my sports numbers were 4 and that's what Zeke started calling me in elementary school and it kinda stuck. Even the teachers call me that. And anyways. Beatrice?"

I cringe slightly. "Ugh please do not call me that"  
"Why not? It's a nice name"

"Thanks, but I would rather not have such a formal name in my new school. It's a new start, I might as well take advantage on that"

"Sounds reasonable. So where is this tour?" he laughs and I lead him into the basement where the screening room/game room is.

"Woah Tris. This place is amazing. You even have a pool table!"  
"Yeah, it is but first things first, I need someone to actually play it with"

"What about your brother?"

"Caleb is good and all but football is the only sports he does. When he's home all he does is study study study"

"Well, we could play now if you want to"

"I would, but I cannot play pool to save my life"  
"I could teach you" he stands there awkwardly and I can see that he regrets saying that.

"Yeah, sure. I would love to learn to play" I whisper. We are so close I can feel is breath on mine. 9 inches away. 7 inches away. 6...

"TRIS, TOBIAS, FOOD IS READY!" I hear Caleb shout from upstairs.

"I guess it will have to wait though" he says, still not stepping back. I start to think clearly and take a step back, clearing my throat.

"We better go" we both walk up the stairs and make our way to the dining room where a big chicken sits in the middle of the table with plates at every seat neatly set out with glasses and cutlery. There is roast potatoes, peas, sweetcorn and even gravy in a gravy boat.

"Wow. We really did go overboard"

"Well, we might as well considering we actually can" Mum pipes up, sitting herself down in between Caleb and Dad. I sit next to Tobias who sits next to Marcus. Due to the selflessness of my family, my parents say a quick prayer thanking God for our food with an Amen at the end. Everyone then starts filling their plates up with the food. I go with chicken, peas and roast potatoes with gravy as I never really liked sweetcorn.

"So, Marcus. What's the plan for this year?" my parents and Marcus delve into conversation about work that is too complex for my mind at this moment as I am tired enough without thinking about what could have happened in the basement.

"So, Tobias...? Should I call you that or Four?" Caleb asks uncertainly.

"Umm, if you don't mind I would like it if you called me Four"

"Sure, of course. So, Four. How long have you been playing as quarterback?" my brother and Four are deep into conversation about football, a sport I will never understand why it is so popular as it is, since it's just a bunch of boys throwing around an egg-shaped ball. I sit and think to myself.

I'm sitting next to Four.

In my house.

After school.

I start to think of how I thought it would be boring as the 'person' would be discussing things with Caleb and that I would be busy texting Christina.

_Christina._

I grab my phone and see that I have three unread texts from her. The one time I put my phone on silent...

_C- Hey hows the dinner goin_

_C- Trissssyyyyy?_

_C- Come on dont ditch me_

_T- OMG I'm so so sorry. I was kinda held up. I'm here with Four._

Christina texts back almost immediately.

_C- WHAT R U AND HIM A THING NOW_

_C- OMG TRISS U HAVE A BOYFRIENDDDDDD_

_T- GOD CHRISTINA. No no no no noooo. He's just the son of my dad's boss. There is NOTHING going on between us._

_C- Do u like him?_

I think about it.

_T- No. I do not like him._

_C- LIAR XDD_

_T- I'm not lying. I just met him today. Just because he's at my house does not mean I like him. It means our parents both work together._

_C- If u say so trissy_

_T- Ha ha Chrissy._

"Beatrice, it's disrespectful texting at the dinner table. Put your phone away" My mum says sternly, eyeing my phone.

_T- Sorry Chrissy, gotta go._

"Sorry. I was just texting Christina" my parents give me blank looks and I remember I didn't tell them about her.

"My new friend" they catch on, nod and carry on eating whilst talking to Marcus. I put my phone away and carry on eating, thinking about the question Christina asked me.

I don't like Four.

The conversation between Caleb and Four move onto me.

"So, Tris. You made friends?" Caleb questions me, obviously surprised as I only had one friend in my old school. I roll my eyes and inwardly groan.

"Yes, Caleb. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Just making conversation" he smiles at turns back to his food.

"So you gonna go to Zeke's party this Wednesday?" Four turns to me and smirks. I turn to face him.

"Yeah, I guess. Mar and Christina are forcing me"

"Parties aren't really your thing, are they?"

"Not exactly. More of the stay inside and snuggle up in my onesie kind of person" I laugh, not wanting to make it sound too serious. I finish off eating and I have the feeling i'm being watched. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Four looking at me smiling.

"Why are you looking at me? Do I have spinach in my teeth or something?" I say sarcastically, furrowing my eyebrows.

"No reason" he smiles one last time and I turn back. I hear him mutter something under his breath and I swear I heard it wrong. It sounded something like:

"Because you're beautiful" (**A/N TFIOS ALERT xD**)

He didn't say that.

Did he?

I do like Four.

_**A/N**_

**As I said in my last chapter I know absolutely nothing about what happens in american high schools other than my vast experience of reading fan fiction xD Please leave a review if you enjoyed it and want another update!**


	7. Mutual Feelings

_**A/N**_

**I'm really sorry I didn't manage to update earlier. I was ill and literally dying of coughing. I hope you like this chapter! Please review if you liked it**

**FOUR'S POV**

I arrive home with my father after the dinner with Tris' family. I say a quick goodnight to my dad and run up to my room closing the door when I hear my phone vibrate.

_Zeke (Z)- Hey Dude what happened to texting?_

_4- Sorry, I was at Tris' places._

_Z- WA GOING OUT NOW WTF 4 U SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME. YES URI OWES ME 20 DOLLARS NOW_

_4- Woah calm down Zeke. I am_ NOT_ dating Tris, and why would you need to give Uri 20$?_

_Z- I may have sorta made a bet with him_

_4- For what...?_

_Z- Oh nothing_

_4- Zeke. Did you guys make a bet that I would go out with Tris?_

_Z-...maybe_

_4- God sake Zeke. I met her today!_

_Z- Then y were u at her house!?_

_4- Our parents are business partners._

_Z- Oh kk_

_Z- U do like her, right?_

I hesitate a little before answering. I don't like Tris, do I?

_4- No. I don't like Tris._

'Am I really lying to my best friend?' I argue with myself.

_Z- Really? Y r u lying to yourself_

_4- I'm not. I'm just saying I don't know her well enough._

_Z- Ok wat did u think when u first say her ANSWER TRUTHFULLY_

Should I tell Zeke what I thought?

_Z- WELLLLL?..._

_4- Fine. I thought she looked amazing and I loved the fact we had the same music taste and she was in most of my classes and that I sit next to her in French. That doesn't mean I like her._

Doesn't it? It does. I'm just not telling him the truth.

_Z- Dude ofc it means u like her. Y else would u be happy if she sat next to u_

I should tell him. Right? That would be the good thing to do. I can't lie to my best friend.

_4- OKAY OKAY FINE_

_Z- FINE WAT?_

_4- I LIKE HER_

_4- I LIKE TRIS_

_4- ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?_

I know I may have over done it but I wanted to get the point out. How will Zeke react?

_Z- Dude u r screwed_

_4- Don't make me regret telling you._

_Z- U have some big competition. Literally every singgle guy was staring at her today. Even LAUREN gave her a jealous look._

_4- Ugh don't bring up Lauren._

_Z- I have to go. See ya tomorrow and ur coming to my party on wednesday right?_

_4- Yeah. Sure._

(PAGE BREAK NEXT MORNING)

**BEATRICE'S POV**

My alarm clock blares at 7 o'clock sharp with that annoying sound.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I refused to put it as a song because I knew that it would make me hate that song for being the reason I have to wake up every morning. I drag myself out of bed, not being bothered to take a shower as I took one last night. Instead, I pull my hair back in a messy bun and wash my face clean. I remove my 'The Fault in Our Stars' from my bed as I fell asleep reading it for the seventh time.

"Oh Augustus Waters" I find myself whisper into thin air.

I grab my Nirvana hoodie, wearing it above a floral shirt with a white collar tucked into blue high waisted jeans and my signature combat boots. I quickly comb my hair and put it into a messy fishtail braid going down one side. I don't really want to go overboard with make up like half the girls I've seen so far so I apply winged eyeliner with mascara and a little blush.

"TRIS GET DOWN HERE WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE" my brother yells from the kitchen, so he has to shout really loud.

"COMING" It has become a custom of shouting in our family, but my parents are sick of it. I grab my backpack, take my phone off the charger and storm down two flights of stairs.

"Sorry, I was in a rush" I say just before my Dad manages to scold me on being loud coming down the stairs. I grab a blueberry muffin from the kitchen counter and rush out the door,

"By Mum, by Dad! I might be late today. Christina is taking me shopping"

"Okay honey! Don't be late" my Mum manages to say before I shut the front door and walk up to Caleb's car.

"Oh, sorry Tris. I forgot. I can't take you to school today"

"What? Why?"

"I promised someone I would pick them up but you can walk? Or take a lift from someone?" he starts the engine and I groan.

"Ugh i don't have time. I'm going to be late."

"Oh and by the way I can't pick you up either"

"Don't worry I have a ride for that"

"Great" he says as he drives away and leaves me standing there with a muffin in one hand and my phone in the other.

I start to make my way to school power-walking as I don't want to be late for my second day. I hear a car engine coming up behind me. Hoping it's Caleb changing his mind, I turn to see a black corvette driving up towards me, taking the same pace as me. I was warned about kidnappers who grab people and stuff them in their car so I start to jog, only to see the car is still next to me. Panicked, I break into a run. The car picks up speed and I see the windows start to roll down. I expect to see a fifty something year old man with a tooth missing smiling an evil smile with graying hair but I turn to see...

_Four_

Oh. Not what I was expecting. I slow down and see him smirk at me.

"Am I really that bad that you want to get away from me?" he laughs jokingly.

"What do you expect. I didn't know it was you and I couldn't take any chances" I smile and walk up to his car.

"You have an awesome car" I whisper. It truly was amazing. I've always wanted one like this.

"Sure is. Want a ride?"

"If it's okay. My brother ditched me to drive with his Erudite-geeks"  
"Yeah sure hop in" I walk to the other side of the car, open the door and sit down. Four takes off once again and i don't eat my muffin, scared that I would get crumbs all over his car.

"Got any music?" I ask, not wanting to make the car ride long and awkward like I see in those cheesy movies.

"Yeah, check the glove box" I open it and the first album and the first thing I see is 'Stars Dance by Selena Gomez'

"Really? Selena Gomez?" I hold up the album and see his eyes widen.

"Ummm.. that's, that's Zeke's"

"Sure it is" I tease.

"Okay fine. Selena Gomez is my guilty pleasure" he smiles but doesn't face away from the road. "Promise you won't tell?"

"Don't worry. She's mine as well. Your secret is safe with me" I pop the cd and I skip all the songs until I reach Save the Day. We sit in silence for the first part but I eventually get comfortable and start singing along. I see Four giving me a look of something that isn't awe, and it isn't disgust. A look of respect. He turns back to the road and starts singing along as well and might I say

_DAMN_

He has some _amazing_ voice. I turn to look at him and smile. He is really chiseled features with a full bottom lip and a spare upper one. And then his eyes. Gosh his eyes are as deep as the ocean and I can get lost in them anytime. He turns to see me staring at him and I immediately turn away, blushing slightly.

_Argh he just caught me staring at him. He must be so freaked out._

He pulls into the school parking lot just as the song finishes and we both get out.

"Thanks for the ride. I would have been late if it weren't for you" I thank him and walk towards school before he can say anything else.

"Any time. Oh, and Tris?" I turn towards him smiling but not wanting to embarrass myself.

"You have an amazing voice" wait that was not what I was expecting to hear. I find myself blushing _once again_.

"Umm, thanks. You too" I grin at him and make my way to my locker, dumping my bag and grabbing my books for maths. I see Four come up next to me and remember that he has the locker next to me.

"Four?"

"Mhmm?" he take his books out and closes his locker, looking right at me.

"Could you by any chance show me the way to maths?"

"Yeah sure. Follow me" I follow him through the crowds of people around the hallway. I recognise Lauren pushing her way forward, closely followed by her minions Emmy and Ciara. Lauren is wearing a black skirt that shouldn't be classified as a piece of clothing, showing off her wide, wide thigh gap and a very, very revealing black blouse with those four-inch heel-less heels in a bright shade of pink.

"Hey Four" she says in a voice I think she finds sexy and irresistible, but in reality it sounds like she has a soar throat. She places a perfectly manicured finger on his chin, making him look her way.

"What do you want?" he replies rather harshly but to fair she is invading his personal space.

"I was wondering if you want to catch a movie this weekend seeing as we're technically going out"

I can't help but feel jealousy going through me.

"What makes you say that?" I find myself saying and I immediately regret it. She turns to me and if looks can kill, damn I would be dead by now. Everyone in the hallway looks at me in almost a pitying way.

"And who invited you into this conversation, whore?" she snaps at me, still not taking her finger off Four so he has to move back. I have to try and hold back my laughter.

"Gosh you have some nerve calling me a whore, Lauren, and _technically _I can join this conversation anytime I want since i'm Four's friend" she laughs and the way she does makes me think she doesn't have anything else on under her blouse.

"Check again. I'm his girlfriend and I'm saying he can't be friends with you"

"Why don't you ask him? He can make choices for himself" Lauren turns to Four and so do I. Without hesitation, Four answers.

"I'm not your boyfriend, Lauren. Never was, never will be" Lauren ignores this and turns back to me placing a hand on her hip.

"You're just a fat little whore, you know that Tris?"

"Well that beats being an anorexic slut any day" I retaliate, hearing 'ooooooooo's' coming from everyone listening, which happens to be even more people. "You know what's 'in' this season? Skin"

"Take that back you ignorant whore"

"Make me" I say knowing I can beat Lauren in a fight any day. She throws a sloppy punch which I catch without any struggle, pushing her first back. She looks at me in a shocked way but then aims a kick at me shin, which I side step easily.

"God you slutty whore bitch" I think that's the only comeback she actually has... and with that she steps back and runs at me, screaming profanities.

"Big mistake" i step out of that tackle really easily and she lands face first on the floor.

"Remember this next time you decide to call me a whore" I step away, grabbing my books that 'somehow' ended up on the floor and turn to Four who has a look of amusement on his face, as well as respect.

"Now I know what will happen if I ever get on your bad side"

"Well, at least you will think twice about it" I joke. "So, show me the way to maths"

_**A/N**_

**Another long chapter! I hope you enjoy the long ones :D I will post the next chapter when I get to 35 reviews! Please don't forget to leave a review if you liked it or have any tips on improving my writing!**


	8. It's All Messed Up

_**A/N**_

**SO SORRY! This took longer than I thought! Thanks for the amazing reviews! I hope you enjoy chapter 8...**

-TIME LAPSE. END OF MATHS-

I make my way to AP French, remembering the way I went yesterday. When I get inside the class I see that my table is already there so I slump into my seat and just then the bell rings, cue for a teacher i've never seen to waltz into the classroom, taking his usual seat at his desk.

"Hello everybody. I'm Mr. Smith. Mr. Hallum quit his job after he won the lottery yesterday" the new teacher, Mr. Smith says looking kind of confused, but he carries on. "Anyway, I have changed the homework he set for you. Instead of writing an essay I have a list of questions to be answered _in french_, and instead of working in a four you will be with the person sitting next to you"

_AKA Four_

Mr. Smith finishes handing out the questions. "You may begin"

I turn to Four who has a smile plastered to his face. I return it and get my pen out, as he does the same. I determined not to get lost in his eyes... yet again.

"So. Time to get to know each other" he states. "You first. I'll translate them later"

"Well, what do you need to know" I joke and slightly cringe. That is such a 'movie' thing to say.

"Favourite colour?"

"Blue" I reply without hesitation.  
"Oh, so like a baby blue?"

"Nah. More of a deep blue, the colour of the night sky, the ocean at midnight"

Four holds his hands to his heart in a mocking way. "Wow Tris. That was so deep even Adele can't roll there"

I burst out laughing and he gives me a genuine smile, not one jocks give cheerleaders when they ask them out. No, that's not what Four's smile is about. It shows that his barrier is slowly breaking down, letting people in. Letting me in. His eyes are clouded over, giving off the eery yet comforting feeling of a night sky with fog.

Blue. The night sky. The ocean at midnight.

_Four's eyes._

I can't help but get lost in them. They lead me to a place where all my troubles are gone. My worries have vanished. It's nothing but me and him surrounded by the deep blue sky.

"Yoohooo. Love birds? Err, some of us are trying to work here" Zeke clicks his fingers in between us and I am immediately sucked out of my trance. Four recovers quickly.

"Talking about love birds, I could have sworn I saw you and Shauna making out just now. Get together or get a room" he retaliates, causing Zeke to blush furiously. Shauna is busy talking to someone else and didn't hear what Four said. He turns back to me and we continue our questions. Turns out his favourite colour is also blue, he wants to become a musician when he's older, he likes eating Dauntless cake, his mother died when he was three years old, his Dad went to this school and was Abnegation and things like that.

It was really nice having a decent conversation with Four. No lying and thankfully no blushing. It was laid-back and comfortable, something i'm not really used to when it comes to socialising with people, especially boys. All too soon, the bell rings and I gather my things and leave the classroom. Thankfully, I know where Geography is since I passed it on my way here and I get there with no trouble. Well, minus Lauren, Ciara and Emmy giving me the look of imminent death. I get to my classroom and introduce myself to my teacher, Miss Williamson. I sit between Al (ugh) and Zeke, who happens to be the only other person I know in here. The lesson goes by in a blur and next I have a free period so I take a quick trip to my locker, and guess what. I see Lauren and and some other guy I haven't seen before making out, leaning against the lockers.

'please don't be on mine, please do not be on my locker' i pray to myself

_Great_

Just what I needed. They are on my locker and do not seem to notice me standing there.

"Ahem?"

Lauren opens one eye, sees me there, smirks and winks at me. I roll my eyes and wait there. After what seems like a lifetime to me but in reality it was only 30 seconds that they break apart and leave, enabling me to open my locker and throw my books inside. I turn around and see Four rushing through the crowd and bolting for his locker.

"Hey Trissy" he teases, but this time I know how to retaliate.

"Hey Toby" he turns to me so quickly I wince and he says in a hushed voice.

"Don't call me that, Tris. Especially not in school" his voice sends shivers down my spine. It changed so quickly that I begin to regret what I said. "Sorry. I just get really pissed when someone calls me that"

"Glad that's cleared. So, what do you have now?" he asks me returning the laid-back tone in his voice.

"Free period with no where to go. What about you?"

"Same here"

"Awesome. Follow me"

"Err.. okay?" he takes me by the hand I feel a sudden jolt of energy race up my arm. I smile to myself and follow him when I feel a buzzing sound coming from my pocket. Four is now pulling me into a run.

"Wait, wait! Four, one minute" I reluctantly let go of his hand and get my phone out of my pocket.

_C- GURL I JUST SAW U PASS MY CLASSROOM HOLDING HANDS WITH FOUR OMGGGGGG U GUYS R GOING OUT AWWWWW U 2 MAKE SUCH A CUTE COUPLEEE. U SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME TRIS!_

I blush slightly when Four leans over to read the text. Before he could read it I locked the screen and looked up to him, smiling.

"What's so important you don't want me to see, huh?" Four jokes "Secret messages with your boyfriend?"

"What? Me? Boyfriend? Four, you got it all wrong"

He looks at me for a second before answering. "You're doubting yourself. I can see it in your eyes"

"What can you see? The truth is, no one would date me and i'm okay with that"

"No one would date me, and i'm okay with that" he mimics me but I can tell he's actually being serious.

'Of course people would go for you. You're super cute'

He stops and stares at me and I can see a smile creep up onto his face. I'm really confused for a second but then I get it and my hand shoots up to my mouth.

"Oh my fucking God I just said that out loud, didn't I?" I ask horrified. Four just keeps on smiling and says "Don't worry. I think you're cute too"

He laughs and I can feel my heart literally skipping a beat. _God his laugh._ I feel my cheeks go read and my eyes widen.

_Did he just call me cute?_

_What does he mean by that._

OHMYGOD WHY DO BOYS HAVE TO BE SO DIFFICULT.

I realise all too late that I've been staring at Four, once again, for just a tad bit too long. To avoid his searching eyes, I take out my phone and answer Christina.

_T- CHRIS. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU. I am NOT going out with Four. He was just dragging me along with him._

_C- I dont believe u but anywa not in class? Did u skip it to be with him? BC THAT WOULD BE SO CUTEEE_

_T- Snap out of this Chris! Four would never settle for a girl like me. And we both have a free lesson now so hahahahh while YOU'RE still in class. Anyways, we'll talk at lunch, right?_

_C- Yeah, sure but I WILL GET U 2 TOGETHER IF THATS THE LAST THING I DOOOOOO_

I laugh to myself, kind of impressed at Christina's confidence in this. Part of me hopes she succeeds. God who am I kidding. All of me wants her to succeed. I put my phone away and turn back to Four. He looks at me in a sort of expecting way and I know why.

"Forget it. I am not going to tell you what that was about" I walk through the hallway and Four follows me.

"Buuut Triiiiiiiiiiiis" he whines imitating a toddler.

"No" I don't turn around but I can tell Four is still behind me because he's now prodding me in the back with his finger.

"BUT TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS"

I laugh and turn around to see Four's eyes turn from humorous to serious. We're so close that I can feel his breath on my nose, closer than we were in the basement of my house just yesterday. Closer than I would have wanted with any other boy, but I know Four. I have known him for two days but I feel like i've known him longer. Before I can react he leans in, closing the gap between us and kisses me on the cheek.

**(A/N YOU THOUGH I WAS GOING TO MAKE THEM KISS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)**

He pulls away and I just look into his blue eyes, not being able to take it any longer. The distance between us is closed once again but this time I peck him on the lips.

**(A/N OKKKAYY I DID MAKE THEM KISS I JUST COULDN'T HOLD IN MY FOURTRIS FEELINGS ANY LONGER)**

I take a step back and before I can see his reaction I start running down the corridor. I hear Four pounding behind me.

"Tris! Wait. Tris just stop for a minute!"

But i'm not planning on stopping.

Gosh why was I such an idiot!?

I wanted to be his friend.

Okay, fine. I wanted to be more but he didn't want that so I was okay.

I just blew my chances of him talking to me.

Why was I such an idiot?!

I turn the corner and see an open janitor's closet. As I come closer I see it's quite big so I stuff myself in there and shut the door. My instinct is to put my phone on silent so I do, even though Four doesn't even have my number. I can hear Four's footsteps coming closer as he calls my name.

"Oh for God's sake Tris, just talk to me"

_So you can tell me you don't like me like that, making me look like a fool._

I stay inside there until I hear Four going up the stairs to look upstairs.

_Second day Tris and you already messed up._

I step out of the closet and start to regain my breath, not from running, but from the kiss. It felt like all my muscles were on fire, melting my heart.

_Why do I feel like this around Four?_

I silently walk in the other direction and jump whenever I hear other students walking down the corridors. I make my way to the field and find a small bench concealed by multiple shrubs. I sit there until Lunch, thinking about how badly I screwed up and how Four would be telling all his friends now, making a complete fool of me.

I realise I may be overreacting but the side of my brain intent on making me hate everything is louder than ever, making me think the worst.

Maybe this wasn't as good as I thought it would be.

_All because of that_ _stupid kiss._

_**A/N**_

**Hope you enjoyed it! A little bit of Fourtris going on here! I'm so glad people like this story! If I get 60 reviews i'll post the next chapter. I know it's a lot but come on guys. I know you can do it :)**


End file.
